


Soundtrack to "We Made Ourselves" series

by PukBak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukBak/pseuds/PukBak
Summary: Playlist for the incredible fic seriesWe Made Ourselvesbynotoska.





	Soundtrack to "We Made Ourselves" series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Door Opens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577855) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 
  * Inspired by [Melt Into, Melt Until](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050038) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



I read the series and was so moved by it that I could barely form words.  
I just knew I had to do something, so for the first time ever I'm posting something on AO3; a playlist with all the soundtrack suggestions notoska made through the chapters.

 **Spotify:**  
[Spotify Playlist for We Made Ourselves](https://open.spotify.com/user/113306849/playlist/6gg15EpNmJ1ZoddBhDvfWm?si=ZH3SKIJgRGSk5VcqVK4lAQ)  
Part 1 (Every Door Opens) is song 1 to 19 and part 2 (Melt Into, Melt Until) is 20 to 33.  
Song 18b and 21 b aren't found on Spotify, but are: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6eF) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GgBOOi)

 **YouTube:**  
[YouTube Playlist for We Made Ourselves](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKQ5qxweSffmmbkrh9q-pH8niP6oGJfLQ)

Part 1 (Every Door Opens) is song 1 to 20 and part 2 (Melt Into, Melt Until) is 21 to 35.

If you are curious, I wrote [this comment](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/191357000) to notoska.

 ~~Please note, that it seems that notoska is not active any longer.~~ No no, they are still here (see comment).


End file.
